


Roman And Remus One Shots

by Screams_in_anxiety



Series: One Shots By Anxiety [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23818075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screams_in_anxiety/pseuds/Screams_in_anxiety
Summary: My friend is a fool 2 believe m'wouldn't do this
Series: One Shots By Anxiety [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094951
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Remus and Roman just hanging out????
> 
> Pls request if y'would like sm 
> 
> Uh rules though
> 
> Probably won't write smut I'll try but my ace ass doesn't know how never tried to
> 
> Au are welcome
> 
> Ships as well  
> Including RemRom bc tbh? It's kinda cute??? And they(to the best of my knowledge) aren't ACTUALLY twins so yeah don't mind plus I've seen way worse ships,,,,

"Remus please stop for the love of Disney!" Roman begged his brother who was eating popcorn with sour gummy worms in them dipped in hot sauce

"Hmm it's I good thing I don't love Disney as much as you dear brother!" Remus yelled throwing a gummy worm at him

"REMUS!" Roman screamed grabbing a pillow and throwing it at him

Roman laughed the moment it hit Remus is the face before he realized that meant war

"Is that how this will be? Fine!" Remus threw the popcorn on the ground holding the pillow before jumping at Roman

Roman barely had time to grab another pillow for himself  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"OMG HE FUCKING DEAD!!!" Screamed Remus while Roman stayed still on the floor

"Ah fuck I can't believe you've done this" Roman mumbled while Remus laughed at him

"We should eat the pillows!" Remus yelled only to be tackled by Roman

"NO TIME FOR BED!!!" Roman yelled laying on top of Remus lap hoping his brother wouldn't move seeing as he really didn't feel like falling on to the floor AGAIN

"Fine whatever I'll eat them later" Remus whined running his fingers though Roman's hair causing him too purr softly

His a fuckin cat Remus thought to himself


	2. 5 +1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five times Roman tried 2 come out as trans 
> 
> Plus 1 time she did

1\. Patton

Roman rocked side to side in front of Patton's door hand raised too knock but she couldn't bring her self to do it! 

Just a hour ago Patton had been telling her how happy he was that they had a 'prince' to fight off the Duke her other half she didn't want to take that from him 

So no she wasn't going to knock on the door 

Wiping the tears off her face she turned around and left hoping no one saw her

And the sad part is? No one did.....

2\. Logan

Sitting in front of the logical side who was reading a book she wanted to spill her guts figuratively? 

Instead she continued to watch him read smiling and ignoring the internal screaming

Besides he might hate her say this is false she can't be female if Thomas is a male

So she'll happily be male if it meant Logan wouldn't see her as something unnecessary

3\. Virgil

Goddess here she was again standing outside a door nervously rocking on her feet but instead of Patton's door it was Virgil's

She knocked twice and when he opened the door her heart broke he was crying 

And how could she be so selfish and not take him into arms humming a song words long lost to her but still here in her mind?

She left to her room after getting him to bed 

4\. Deceit

He could tell who's telling lies so she should tell him!

He was right there she could do this....

But when her other half came running around the corner crying? She walked the other way giving them privacy

She'll be okay....and if she didn't sleep that night? Who was she to complain? Her other half was hurting and SHE COULDN'T HELP HIM!!!

5\. Remus

She was laying on the floor of the living when her other half walked in or well fall in?

She opened her mouth to say it that she was female but fall short when she saw how his smile was to wrong and his eyes to crazy

So instead of telling him? She grabbed his arms and took him somewhere no one would brother them and told him to hit him with all he's got 

Because she's truly the bad side of the two she can't do much to help him only makes it worse

But this type of mood? She can make it better 

And she's fine 

1 time she did

Thomas had summoned them even the so called dark side

They were all arguing she didn't know about what anymore to focused on how her body felt like it was numb and that? It terrified her

She didn't realize she started crying until her other half was in front of her growling at anyone who dare step closer

Her knees give in and she fall to the floor curling up on herself while Thomas sat next to her trying to get her to say what's wrong

"Roman ca-"

She let out a sob at that she didn't want that name anymore didn't feel right 

Remus was over in a flash curling around her singing words without something....oh! She knew what was missing!!

She began to hum softly feeling herself relax

Taking a deep breath she smiled over Remus shoulders at the others "My names actually Risa"(means laughing one I believe)

"So Risa? What does that mean?" Patton softly asked panicking when Remus let out a low inhumane growl

Risa softly kissed Remus forehead before looking back at Patton "it means I am female and would like to be spoken to as one"

"Of crouse you odd behavior makes sense Risa please do come to us and say it next time you feel like you need to" Logan said smiling gently in his own way

Risa nodded dumbly playing with Remus's hair causing him to purr 

"Please do/n't/ tell us and not hide it" Deceit said raising a eyebrow

"What they said princess" Virgil said 

"Does this mean now I get to have a female input when I need to know what's going on with my female friends?" Thomas asked looking at her with puppy dog eyes

Risa laughed at that happy with the results 

"Remus can I get up now I can't feel my legs" Risa said softly 

"No you're mine now we're staying here until you love yourself" he mumbled into her neck

Ugh we're going to be here forever she thought


	3. 3 times Risa almost killed someone plus one time she did

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My friend wanted more of this sooooo
> 
> Whom am I to deny that bitch?  
>  But like low-key probably idk  
> We stan snake man trashboi and our queen-
> 
> Ship:Remus and Deceit

1\. Anger (ox sorry bby)

When she felt the burning pull on her heart she wasn't expecting to appear in front of her other half crying while anger stood above him

"What is going on here?" Her voice was calm and steady but inside she was a raging storm and anger? Oh he must've felt it because he look fearful

"Nothing light go back home while us darks do our business" Anger growled

Risa threw her head back laughing before walking steady and deadly towards Remus kneeling next to him she cupped his face making him look at her

"Remus darling I need you to tell me what happened" she said softly and when he made a sad whiney sound looking at his hands her eyes followed

She had to stop herself from letting out a growl her rage becoming much more than that when she saw the gift she help him make for Deceit because he didn't want to scare him or make him uncomfortable

"How....HOW DARE YOU!!" She screamed throwing herself at the side only to stop when she felt Remus arms wrap around her

Glaring at anger who looked like a corner prey she hissed out "you're lucky his here" before wrapping him in her arms and leaving

2\. Logan

Now she was in the wrong on this one 

all she saw when she walked in was Remus crying and she didn't wait for anyone to explain just threw herself at him growling

Remus caught her laughing "It's okay the dork was helping me!"

She had turned red apologizing to Logan for five whole minutes

3\. Virgil

Remus had come running to her on this one explaining that Virgil had been making fun of him but went overboard

'IF YOU WOULD SHUT UP AND DISAPPEAR WE'D ALL BE BETTER!' Virgil had screamed at him

She held tightly to him while Deceit made food for him 

And she badly wanted to go and hurt Vir- anxiety for what he did but looking at Remus who curled on her lap she couldn't bring herself to get up yet

Plus 1 time (hate but like yeet-)

They had been walking with Deceit showing him around when Hate had shown up

He took one look at Remus and started telling lies

No could stop her this time as she threw herself at him with the goal to kill him

They had left Remus crying,Deceit telling him the things he needed to hear,and Risa? She left bloody and anger but it calm down when she knew Remus was okay


End file.
